Agencía Tokairin- Historias y Casos de detectives
by Mitsuji Hitsagi
Summary: Bueno yo siempre quise hacer casos y misterios y aquí tienen. Misterios y casos resueltos y investigados por detectives muy peculiares. Distintas personalidades que se juntan con un mismo fin común. Bueno quiero advertir que no se tratara solo de convocaciones de un anime. Serán casos de diferentes animes y eso :). besos nos leemos ;)


Este caso será representado por personajes del anime Naruto, después cambiara en otros casos a otros anime y eso :).

Caso 1 ¿Quién lo mató?/ ¿Quién es el culpable?

Parte 1

... Sasuke iba en su auto deportivo junto a Sakura y Mitsuji hacia una vacaciones después de tanto trabajo... . Había mucho calor, eran como 25º grados... era agotador, aunque todo parecia muy tranquilo...  
Un poco más adelante pudieron observar a un pobre hombre al cual no le funcionaba su auto, así que muy amablemente sasuke lo invito a alcanzarlo a la casa.  
Bueno todo trascurria normal hasta que llegaron a una hermosa masión con el simbolo Hyuga en la puerta... sakura recién se enteraba que ese señor al cual ayudaron, era el gran empresario Hiashi Hyuga, por lo cual se puso triste , sasuke sonrio de medio lado al ver que recién se enteraba de a quién trasportaban, el hombre alto de figura delgada, con un traje gris muy fino, unos ojos peculiares y una cara llena de frialdad los invito a pasar, ya que, lo habian alcanzado a su casa o mejor dicho mansión.  
Pasaron lentamente por los hermosos jardines, con hermosas imagenes hechas en las plantas, grandes y exuberantes estatuas, muchos senderos... un gran bosque afuera de los parametros de la mansión, en el centro un funte gigante, blanca con 5 niveles... la verdad veias que el empresario Hiashi Hyuga no reparaba en gastos.  
Entraron y se encontraron con el mayordomo del señor hiashi quien era Minato Namikaze... un rubio muy lindo a simple vista con una implecable sonrisa de lado a lado y unos ojos profundos como el mar. El mayordomo pregunto rapidamente quienes eras sus visitas a su señor, mientras tomaba los chalecos y bolsos o mochilas. Hiashi le dijo que eran unos amigos y que se quedarian durante ese dia que era su cumplaños.  
El Hyuga rapidamente guió a sus visitas hacia su despacho donde tomo asiento y invito a ellos a imitarlo, lo cual hicieron.  
-Sasuke Uchiha es un gran agrado para mi poder haberlo encontrado ya que había solicitado sus servisios de detective pero dijieron que estabas de vacaciones, que seria en otro momento, por lo cual fue mi oportuno nuestro encuentro.  
-El placer es mío Hiashi-sama, respecto a lo que dijieron, es que empezaba mis vacaciones hace unos dias ahora me dirijia a ellas ya que son bastantes horas tras el volante...  
-Hola soy Mitsuji Hitsagi Hirai, un placer, yo soy la mejor detective privado del oeste mientras sasuke lo es del este.  
-...Ah yo soy Sakura Haruno asistente de Sasuke...un placer...  
-Bien, un placer conocerlas... Sasuke a lo que venia era que solicite tus servicios porque creo que alguién me quiere matar...  
-Sea más especifico...  
-Bueno, creo que mis hijos me quieren matar... son Neji, Hanabi y sai... bueno como usted debe de saber soy un gran millonario y en caso de que muera ellos heradaran todos mis millones de fortuna, junto a las propiedades como la mansión, los coches, la empresa, todo...ellos son muy abarisiosos...  
-mmm...entiendo... los tendre en cuenta, los vigilare...  
Bajaron por una lujosa escalera y se adentraron en lo que parecia un comedor... puesto a la enorme y elegante mesa y fueron presentados como amigos de nuevo por parte de Hiashi...  
Hiashi se sento en el extremo de la mesa y ellos se ubicaron en lo lugares libres...  
El mayordomo desaparecio por la puerta por el sonido del timbre mientras se situaban sus hijos en la mesa y entregaban sus regalos al igual que otros invitados a de más de sasuke, mitsuji y sakura.  
Todo iba bien por los ojos de sasuke no había visto nada extraño... solo que el hijo de Hiashi un tal " Sai " no estaba pero le había mandado un vino de 1964... si al señor hiashi le gustaba mucho los vinos, sobre todo los tintos... En eso llega Hinata una hija no reconocida por Hiashi y empiezan a discutir, sasuke se acerca al mayordomo y le pregunta quien era la chica, él le cuanta que es la hija de Hiashi, la del madio en edad y que esta muy peleada con su padre por su antiguo novio y que aun no se llevan bien de nuevo..  
Después de un rato la fiesta termina y cada hijo se va a su cuarto... el señor hiashi va a su bodega y abre el presunto regalo de " Sai " que esta en europa y muere por un exploción, quedando tan solo el corcho del vino y parte de la caja..  
Corre sasuke, mitsu y sakura al cuarto encontrando a hiashi muerto...  
¿Quién lo mató? diganme sus opiniones... quisas sean correctas... ¿Hanabi o Neji por el dinero y bienes materiales? ¿Hinata por su antiguo novio? o ¿Quién?


End file.
